bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 305b. Bubble Guppies: Revenge of the Sith (part 2)
Plot Anakin Skywalker (Gil) attempts to choose to help the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine (Mr. Grouper) or be with the Jedi Council. When after Palpatine becomes Darth Sidious (Mr. Grumpfish), Mace Windu (Goby) tries to arrest him but when Anakin helps Palpatine, he became Darth Vader. After the execution of Order 66, two Jedis Yoda and Obi-Wan (Mickey Mouse) survived. When Padme (Molly) dies in childbirth, the duo decides to hide the babies from their father and Palpatine. Characters *Molly as Padme Amidala *Gil as Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader *Mickey Mouse (from Disney) as Obi-Wan Kenobi *Yoda (from Star Wars) *Donald Duck (from Disney) as Senator Organa *Daisy Duck (from Disney) as Organa's wife *Goofy (from Disney) as Mas Amedda *Pluto (from Disney) as R4-P17 and R4-G9 *Chewbacca and Tarfful (from Star Wars) *Stitch (from Disney) as General Grievous *Pete (from Disney) as Count Dooku *Yen Sid (from Disney's Fantasia) as Qui-Gon Jinn *Goby as Mace Windu *Deema as Shaak Ti *Oona as Sly Moore *Nonny as C3-PO *Bubble Puppy as R2-D2 *Mr. Grouper as Supreme Chancellor Palpatine *Mr. Grumpfish as Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious *Little Fish as Jedi Younglings and Clones *Crabs as Separatists, Jedis, Droids *Lobsters as Nute Gunray, Jedis, Droids *Snails as Jedis and Pilots and Senators *Unnamed baby guppy as Baby Luke *Unnamed baby guppy as Baby Leia Trivia *This might be similar to the 2005 movie "Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith." *This is the first time the characters goes to a different places and the second time characters dies. Transcript (at the Hangar) When they arrived, Obi-Wan's starfighter crash landed! Gil: Master, are you all right? Mickey: Don't worry about me! (wields his light lightsaber) With his light blue lightsaber in hand, he cut the door open and fights the droids. Anakin crash landed, blasts out of the starfighter, and took out, but ignited his dark blue lightsaber, and fights the droids and R2-D2 follows. Mickey: R2, locate the Chancellor. R2-D2 was searching for the Chancellor and finds the hologram. Mickey: The Chancellor's signal is coming from there. The observation platform at the top of that spire. Gil: I sense Count Dooku... Mickey: I know, and I sense a trap. Gil: Next move? Mickey: Spring the trap. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: R2, go back. I need you to stay with the ship. Mickey: (giving the comlink) Here, take this, and wait for orders. (at the Bridge) General Grievous, a Supreme Commander, came to see the Separatist Captain. Stitch: What's the situation, Captain? Crab: The lightsaber duo have landed in the main hangar bay. Stitch: Jedi, eh? Just as Count Dooku predicted. (at the Hallway) As the duo was about to go to the elevator, when Destroyer Droids came to stop them. Crab: Aha! Gil: Destroyers! (wields the dark blue lightsaber) Mickey: Stop them! (wields the light blue lightsaber) When they made it to the elevator after fighting Destroyers, droids were inside. Lobster: Drop your weapon! I said drop 'em! Mickey: Attack! (wields the light blue lightsaber) Gil: (wields the dark blue lightsaber) (at the Hangar) Two Droids arrived for investigation while R2-D2 was waiting to take orders. Lobster: Those are Jedi fighters alright. (at the elevator) After fighting the droids, the elevator stopped. Mickey: Did you press the stop button? Gil: No, did you? Mickey: No! Gil: Well, there's more than one way out of here. (wields the dark blue lightsaber and cuts the ceiling) Mickey: Wait! We don't want to get out, we want to get moving. R2, Activate elevator... (at the hangar on the comlink) ...31174... Lobster: What's that? Crab: Bah! Get back to work. It's nothing. (at the elevator) Mickey: R2? Gil: Going up! (rushes on top) Mickey: Always on the move. (at the hangar) Mickey: (OS) R2, do you hear me? Bubble Puppy: (beeps) All R2-D2 did was making the elevator so bouncy. (at the elevator) Mickey: Not like that R2, We should be going up! More droids were there on the top. Lobster: Hands up, Jedi! (at the hangar) Mickey: (OS) R2, we need to be going up! Bubble Puppy: (beeps) (at the elevator) The elevator bounced again. Mickey: Easy! R2! Easy! Gil: Hurry, Master Kenobi! (at the hangar) R2-D2 was caught by those two droids. Lobster: Hey you! Bubble Puppy: (beeps) When R2-D2 did it quick, the elevator went up. (at the elevator) Mickey: Whoa! Now... that's better... (at the hangar) Lobster: Gotcha! You stinkin' little astro droid! (at the elevator) Mickey: Oh, there you are, Anakin. (at the hangar) Bubble Puppy: (squirting oil) (at the elevator) Gil: What was that all about? Mickey: Well, R2 has been... Gil: No loose wire jokes... Mickey: Did I say anything? Gil: He's trying! Mickey: I didn't say anything! (at the hangar) Bubble Puppy: (activate rockets and sets the oil on fire) (at General's Quarters) When Anakin and Obi-Wan arrived, they found Chancellor Palpatine. Mickey: (bows) Chancellor. Gil: Are you alright? Mr. Grouper: (whispers) Count Dooku. Count Dooku, a Sith Lord, came with two Droids to stop them. Mickey: (whispers) This time we will do it together. Gil: I was about to say that. Count Dooku came forward before Obi-Wan and Anakin. Mr. Grouper: Get help! You're no match for him. He's a Sith Lord. Mickey: Chancellor Palpatine, Sith Lords are our speciality. (takes off the cloak) Gil: (takes off the cloak) Pete: Your swords, please, fools. We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor. Mickey: You won't get away this time, Dooku. (wields the light blue lightsaber) Gil: Yeah, you cut off my hand for the last time! (wields the dark blue lightsaber) Pete: That's settled! (wields the red lightsaber) Obi-Wan and Anakin fights Dooku together in lightsaber to lightsaber combat. Pete: I've been looking forward to this. Gil: My powers have been doubled since the last time we met, Count. Pete: Good. Twice the pride, double the fall. Obi-Wan couldn't help Anakin yet. He had to stop the Droids. After fighting the Droids, Count Dooku uses the force to subdue Anakin and Obi-Wan. But Anakin was so powerful, He uses anger to stop him! Pete: I sense great fear in you, Skywalker. You have hate, you have anger, but you don't use them. Anakin was so angry and powerful, that he fought and he fought that he cut Dooku's hand off. Pete: Oh! Gil: (takes the rd lightsaber) Mr. Grouper: Good, Anakin, good. Kill him. Kill him now! Gil: I shouldn't, your excellency... Mr. Grouper: Do it!! Anakin had no choice but to kill him. Gil: (cuts the head off) I couldn't stop myself. Mr. Grouper: You have done well, Anakin. He was too dangerous to be kept alive. Gil: Yes, but he was an unarmed prisoner. I couldn't do that. It's not the Jedi way. Mr. Grouper: It's natural. He cuts your arm off and you wanted revenge. You know about your mother and the Sand People. Now, come on, we don't want to get caught. Gil: (takes the cloaks and finds his unconscious friend) There you are, Master Kenobi, that's all I need. Mr. Grouper: Anakin! There's no time to waste, we must leave quick! Gil: Hmmm... His lightsaber's still warm. Yep, I'll take him with me. Mr. Grouper: Leave him, or, we'll never make it. Gil: But his fate will be the same as ours. (tosses the cloak) Here, hold this. (at the Bridge) General Grievous and the separatist captain were attacked by the clone troopers. Stitch: Prepare for attack! Crab: All batteries fire! Fire! (at the Battlestations) The Clone troopers were trying to stop them but attacked. Little Fish #1: Attack! Batten down the hatches! Little Fish #2: Watch it! (at the General's Quarters) Gil: Wait! The elevator needs to be functioning first. (calling on comlink) R2, activate elevator 3224. (at the hangar) Everything was falling apart. R2 was going to work it as possible. (at the bridge) Crab: Reverse stabilizers! Magnetize! Magnetize! (at the elevator) Gil: Careful, Chancellor! We have to be quick! (at the bridge) Stitch: Fire the emergency booster engines! Crab: Yes, sir! (at the elevator) The trio tried to get up when Obi-Wan regains conciousness. Mickey: (opens his eyes) Whoa! Gil: Easy... We're in a bit of situation. Mickey: Did I miss something? What's that? Uh oh! Gil: R2, shut down the elevator! Mickey: Too late! Jump! When they made it, they were just in time. Mickey: Now, let's find something that's flyable. Gil: R2, where are you? (at the hangar) R2-D2 was out of the droid piles. (at the bridge) Lobster: General, We found the Jedi. They're in hallway 328. Stitch: Activate ray shields! (at the hallway) They were blocked by ray shields when trying to escape. Gil: Ray shields! Mickey: How did this happen? Gil: I don't know. We need patience. Mickey: Patience? Gil: Wait for R2, he let us out of the ray shields. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: There he is. But then the droids caught them. (at the bridge) The droids took Anakin, Palpatine, R2-D2 and Obi-Wan to General Grievous. Stitch: Well, well, the negotiator, General Kenobi, we've been waiting for you. that wasn't much of a rescue you know... and Anakin Skywalker, General Kenobi's apprentice, I was expecting someone with your reputation to be a little older. Gil: General Grievous, You're shorter than I expected. Stitch: Grrr... Jedi Scum! Mickey: Try not to upset him, Skywalker, please. Stitch: Your lightsabers will make a fine addition to my collection... Mickey: No, you don't! Gil: R2! Bubble Puppy: (screams in Luigi's voice) Mickey: (wields the light blue lightsaber) Stitch: Crush them! Make them suffer! Gil: (wields the dark blue lightsaber) Anakin and Obi-Wan fights all the droids but all General Grievous does is throw a weapon on the window. Stitch: You lose, General Kenobi. General Grievous went out to find the escape pod while the ship was tearing apart. Gil: Hurry, Master! Mickey: I'm trying! When General Grievous goes to the escape pod, he goes to another place. Stitch: Time to abandon ship! The ship was falling apart and falls like a giant meteor. Anakin and Obi-Wan tries to controls very well. (at Coruscant) They landed safely as possible. Mickey: Gosh, Another happy landing. End of Part 2 Category:Stories